1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a magnetoresistive random access memory and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Developments have progressed for putting Magnetoresistive Random Access Memories (MRAMs) as one type of memory device into practical use. The MRAM is a device that writes information by rewriting the direction of the electron spin. An external magnetostatic field can cause information stored in the MRAM to be erroneously erased or written. In contrast to this, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 2003-309196 and Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 2003-347441, a structure has been studied for covering a semiconductor chip including a MRAM with an magnetic shield.
In order to suppress magnetism from leaking from the magnetic shield toward the semiconductor chip, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 2003-347441, it is preferable to directly cover the semiconductor chip with a magnetic shield layer. In a case where the semiconductor chip is directly covered with the magnetic shield layer, however, bumps needs to be higher than the magnetic shield layer for flip-chip mounting of the semiconductor chip on an interconnect substrate. In such a case, it is difficult to arrange the bumps at a small pitch.